


Nostalgia

by YogiNeesan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creo que es romance bien sufrido, F/M, Hizo llorar a una amiga, Lo que fue extraño, Ni que fuera tan triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogiNeesan/pseuds/YogiNeesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin decide hacerle una visita a Annie, que se encuentra en su prisión de cristal. One-shot, de pocas palabras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Corressssto Yogi aquí, presente, etc. Es la primera vez que escribo un fan-fic y lo subo, ya que la triste realidad es que todos quedan a medias en algún cuaderno o nota en mi celular. Nunca pensé que esto, lo primero que subo, sería Aruani, me interesa bastante este fandom y esta es de mis parejas favoritas. Pero en realidad creí que lo primero que iba a subir sería Jean x Marco, ya que esos dos son mi OTP u.u Bueno sin mas rodeos este mini ultra pequeño One-shot que nació por una actividad en la clase de lenguaje.

Nostalgia

La delgada figura de un rubio y menudo muchachito caminaba un poco nerviosa hacia el lugar donde la Legión de Reconocimiento mantenía encerrada a una de las personas más importantes para él. Armin le había pedido ayuda a Jean para alejar a los guardias del lugar, y este metió a Connie y Sasha en un lío. Los vigilantes, guiados por su curiosidad, se dirigieron al lugar del problema.

 

 

 Armin logró llegar a la prisión de Annie, sonriéndole con angustia en su corazón al verla encerrada en aquel cristal.

 

 

-Ho-hola  Annie- la saludo de forma amable, él creía en lo profundo de su mente que la muchacha podía escucharlo, a pesar de estar encerrada, y la verdad, estaba en lo correcto.

 

-Yo sé que el día de hoy es quizás importante p-para ti- le siguió diciendo sin poder evitar sentir nostalgia, quebrándose su voz.

 

-Fe-feliz cumpleaños Annie- le sonrió, mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo, que contenía rosas blancas, unas iguales a las que había deseado regalarle el año anterior, en el tiempo que se encontraban relativamente en paz, mientras entrenaban para convertirse en soldados; pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo.

 

-Siempre me decías que te encantaban, son escasas y me costó conseguirlas…espero que te gusten…- y diciendo estas palabras le dedico una sonrisa y se fue del lugar sintiendo nostalgia de el tiempo en calma que había pasado junto a ella.

 

Y la muchacha de rubio cabello, escuchó cada palabra que Armin le dirigía, también anhelando encontrarse de vuelta en esa época, junto al chico. El único que le había dicho que era amable a pesar de todo. El único que la llamó buena persona.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer este poco profesional escrito u.u les agradezco con el corazón por soportarme.


End file.
